custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Quagoli
Biography Early life Not much is known about Quagoli's earlier period of life aside from the fact that at one point in time he became a wealthy entrepreneur. Scouring every island for at even an ounce of unique treasure and collectibles. His job also gave him the special bonus of indulging in the finest of cultural plates. Though during one such negotiation, he suddenly got a change of heart - in what he usually calls a "fateful epiphany" - after which he amplified the worst parts of his character, evidently leading to the end of his career. The Seven Blades of Visorak For a while Quagoli was shambling through the Matoran Universe in an effortless quest for a role that could deeply satisfy his needs. Eventually he traversed a large desert but soon became stranded without any supplies left. However, before passing out from the heat, he saw a tall figure approaching him, though he quickly dismissed it as an illusion. When he woke up, he was lying in a large, dark chamber. After a while of pondering he was confronted by two beings - members of an organization he later discovered was the Seven Blades of Visorak - addressing themselves as Nergel and Rhyvenoa, the only one he was able to recognize was the latter. Once he listened to their terms, he happily acquiesced to the role he was offered and became a full-fledged member of the secret cartel. Over the following years he excelled at his duties with little adversities, eventually leading to a multitude of promotions until he was finally inducted as an elite member alongside the other "Blades". The Makutaverse During Teridax's conquest of the Matoran Universe, Quagoli and the other remaining members of the Seven Blades disbanded for the safety of there operations. Quagoli then pursued a new life on his homeland by helping Exo-Toa hordes detect, capture, and even execute small bands of resisting Matoran around the island. It didn't offer him much satisfaction, compared to his old job, but it made the most of treacherous lifestyle while under the tyrannical fist of a Makuta, and that was what suited a being like Quagoli the most. At one point, he encountered a group Ga-Matoran hiding under a large boulder, that was just about to crash down upon them. Somehow, the scene awakened a strong sense of morality from deep within and, through a quick blast of power, he easily averted all of there deaths. Afterwards, he began to reflect on the past atrocities he had committed as both a Member of the Seven Blades and even as a puppet of a Twisted Makuta. The Ga-Matoran group he had spared sympathized with him and together they disapeared to a remote building on the island. There, they revealed themselves to be survivors of a great tsunami that flooded there village after invoking Teridax's wrath. Distraught by this news, he swore to never obey Teridax for the rest of his life, though refused to admit this, primarily out of fear that the Shadowy Monster himself would hear his curse. After confessing his sins to the group, he was calmly forgiven and they hid inside the building as armies of Rahkshi and Exo-Toa pillaged the surrounding villages, causing Entropy almost everywhere but within their hiding spot. Spherus Magna Not to mention this part as well... Abilities, Tools, & Traits Personality This piece of information is also coming soon... Powers and Tools This piece of information is also coming soon... Trivia * Quagoli is one of the only two members in the Seven Blades of Visorak to have natural powers, the other being Nergel. Category:Gangsters Category:The Seven Blades of Visorak